geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cromulent
Cromulent is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by RelayX and verified by Dorami on September 8, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNor5K6b4K4 The level is currently the longest ever rated Extreme Demon, at 5 minutes and 49 seconds in length. It is currently on the Legacy List of the Official Demon list. History Cromulent was first revealed to the public when Relayx published a layout preview of the level on May 9, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtnlzVHSJPw About two months later on July 2, DeCody released a video showcasing his part in the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6kk5hmp47w About another month later on August 1, ItsStaps released a video showcasing his own part in the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4V6LI4fe0E W.I.P. Gameplay * 0% - 10% ('PleoSlim + Relayx + DeniPol) - '''The beginning and the easiest part of the level. There is a beautiful scenery of nature. The timings here are not very complicated, while everything is at a low speed, but this stage is much easier than the subsequent ones. The music here is calm. * '''10% - 13% (GrayRain) - '''Everything is getting complicated here, as we accelerate, and timings become more complicated. Yes, and has some deceptive areas. The music is becoming more intense. At 13%, there is an auto section. We see the words from the music "I can Feel your ...". * '''14% - 34% (Qsyfer + IshikiI + SirFresh + DeCody + Keketoy + Alpo + Crouley + Expun + Oprex + PleoSlim) - '''First drop. There is already a very frequent change of forms, which already complicates the gameplay. Also, everything goes at a fast speed, and even more so you should not forget about very complex timings. Music is already going more rhythmic and intense. * '''34% - 49% (Hael + MarkoCR) -' The music is calmer and the Take a Break stage is in progress but also complicated. Next, we accelerate on the robot and the stage becomes more difficult. * '49% - 58% (Uneskladovae + Luxi + SenGood + Arty + AstravokPley + Deloreanz) -' The music gets louder and the section become more difficult. But the speed is also in quadruple speed. Also, the forms change quite often, while the timings here are also very difficult. * '''58% - 60% (Kvin) - '''There are some very beautiful line- ups here. But the speed here is small, so it’s not so difficult here than at the other segments. * '''60% - 64% (SiesTer + Maks550a) - '''Here the player is already accelerating at the cube and robot segments. * '''64% - 83% (Freyda + Son of Hell + Superkirill + Forgirka + Sssamel) - '''Then, the player enters the second drop. The music speeds up and becomes rhythmic. There is already a very frequent change of forms, but do not forget about the timings, which are very complicated here. There is a different decoration here, most of the different buildings. Such as a lighthouse, castle, etc. * '''83% - 100% (Staps + Maku6 + Son of Hell) - '''The music is quiet here, and the stages slow down to half-speed. This part of the level is pretty easy, but it is easy to panic and crash into the waves. Son of Hell's section has water decorations. This part is also final. Afterward, the player sees the beautiful art of the forest, as well as captions. After the credits, everything darkens, and finally the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 080918, which corresponds to the release date of the level (09/08/2018). * The level contains 339,898 objects. * The word 'Cromulent' is an invented word that originated on the famous sitcom The Simpsons. * The level is currently the longest ever rated Extreme Demon, being 5 minutes and 49 seconds in length. * The level was rated less than six months after its release. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:XL levels Category:Top 150